speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Angel series
Blood Angel series by Justine Musk Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Noir UF / Edgy Urban Fantasy / Horror Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview ✥ Blood Angel is the story of two people who are being awakened to their destiny: New York painter Jess Shepard, haunted by images and dreams that don't seem to be tied to tangible memories, and a Minnesotan foster kid, Ramsey Doe, who is the subject of Jess's dreams. Ramsey is a poet and music fan who has always known there is something different about him, about his lack of a past, about his power, but he's never been able to get a handle on it. The third point-of-view we see is that of heroin addict and slacker musician Lucas, who comes under the spell of beautiful demon-woman Asha and forms a new band (here's where the rock n' roll comes in, complete with a demon singer!) as he does her bidding. The lives of these three people gradually converge as the battle between angels and demons is brought to a head again in the modern day. ~ Pierce County Library ✥ Book two description: Ramsey, Jess, and Kai have become demon hunters, seeking out the demon-human hybrids that escaped the desert in the climax of Bloodangel. Ramsey is still growing up, and you can almost see the growing pains in his chapters as he changes from the boy he was at the start of the first book, into the young man he is now. Jess’s journey into the magic continues, and you get a real sense of the way the magic has eaten it’s way into her life, not just into her body. Meanwhile, Lucas Maddox is trying to get a handle on his own life. And all around them, factions are manipulating both them and the events around them. ~ Review – Lord of Bones | Scott Tracey Lead's Species *An artists & a musician become monster hunters Primary Supe *Angels and demons (equal billing) What Sets it Apart *An artists & a musician become monster hunters Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person narative from three POVs. Books in Series Blood Angel series: #Bloodangel (2005) #Lord of Bones (2008) World Building Setting * New York Places: * Cape Town * San Francisco Supernatural Elements ✥ Angel, Soulbreaker, demons, demon hybrids, prophetic dreams, Heaven, Hell, Soulbreaker, demon hunters, demon-human hybrids, (no vampires), , , , , 'Glossary': * World Protagonist ✥ Jessamy, an up and coming painter, is caught unaware as she discovers the subject of her paintings is not a figment her imagination, but a living, breathing orphan. Their fates are intertwined as they learn that the destiny of the worlds rests on their shoulders. Kai Youngblood must educate Jess on her new station in this life and develops more than a student/teacher relationship. Together, the three of them must save the worlds from Bakal Ashika. Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Bloodangel (2005): In downtown Manhattan, a rising young painter is haunted by disturbing dreams...In small-town Minnesota, a teenage orphan struggles with a knowledge beyond his years-and a destiny he wants no part of...In California, young and old, hipsters and hippies, fall under the spell of a wildly charismatic singer whose voice breaks down all barriers-including the ones between heaven and hell. The fans of Asha are finding one other-and the world is running out of time. ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Lord of Bones (2008): Jess and Ramsey stopped a demon from bringing about the apocalypse. But a gate was opened and more demons have come to Earth—inhabiting human bodies. Now, these demon hybrids are paving the way for the arrival of the Soulbreaker, known as Lord of Bones. ~ FF Category:Series